orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shudder Part III
Official Summary The Operatives continue their investigation, attempting to determine the true aims of the Prophecy Children and the significance of Ben Weiss's occult theories. Meanwhile, rumors of strange voices in the night cast doubt on Isaiah's account of how the cult obtained Weiss's fortune. But matters are made more complicated when Isaiah returns from his preparations to minister to his flock, and the investigation takes an uncertain turn when one of the cult's most trusted lieutenants reveals that they've discovered something about one of the Operatives... Detailed Recap The paintings are sinister and alive. The group begins to pick up on this, Koji seeing the paintings anew after so many times seeing them. Alistar begins to talk about how the sculptures are all about physical change, that the body changes and how Isaiah says we need to focus on what is within. They are shown to the work studio, and everything is in pristine condition. Dusted and left just as it was when Weiss left, his obsession obvious from his work stations. A table covered in strange and unique poetry, many of the pages covered in Illuminated text. They inspect the work areas for a moment before they are left to explore and enjoy the house. Dr. Danvers mingles with alot of the people within the cult and finds that alot of them were picked up when they where at their lowest, she then moves upstairs to explore and hears a voice coming from the bathroom they had been in while cleansing. Koji and Zach goto the kitchen and dining room where they meet up with the informant, Cassius, he is working on translating the holy texts into more Illuminated texts. The room is covered in star charts and nautical maps, to help predict the coming of the chosen day. Meanwhile in the upstairs bathroom Dr. Danvers listens and hears the voice coming from the tub, she climbs into the tub and puts her ear to the drain. She hears a low strained voice say "Please help me" then something warm wiggling into her ear. She reals back in horror breaking a glass and seeing something warm, alive and smelling of blood retract down the drain. Dr. Danvers begins to have a psychotic break and flees from the bathroom and runs smack dab into Isaiah. Isaiah says, his voice calm and gentle tells her to calm down, she is immediately effected by him and returns to her normal state. Koji and Zach move out after hearing Caitlyn scream, Zach notices that the star maps shift and change and he gets a case of vertigo. Cassius confirms the that the charts have changed that the chosen day has shifted to today / tonight. Zach, Koji and Cassius have a conversation where Cassius informs them that he thinks Ben Weiss is still alive, that Isaiah has been heard talking to something down in the basement. Meanwhile Caitlyn and Isaiah talk briefly before Artemis takes her up to the rooftop garden. Koji and Zach watch as Caitlyn is taken to the roof and she shoots her a looks of confusion and fear. That is when Zach and Isaiah are reunited after all this time. As Zach goes to shake Isaiah's hand, he is certain for a moment that Isaiah will pass through him that he is incorporeal, and is surprised when he is physical. Isaiah suggest that they all gather in the Solarium shortly for a service. On the roof, Caitlyn and Artemis are walking across a peaceful vegetable and zen garden. They sit at the far end and have a conversation. Artemis comments that Caitlyn reminds her of Ben Weiss, then remarks on the blood from her ear. Caitlyn attempts to dismiss the comment saying she is fine. Then Artemis calls Dr. Danvers as she produces a book written by Dr. Caitlyn Danvers, "Charismatic Cults Methodologies and Trajectories". Quotes Stuff Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * ROZKOL - Ambient I-IV * ROZKOL - Ambient V-X * Kai Engel - Oneiri * Josh Woodward - Under the Stairs * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 3: The Shudder Part III Category:Episode